Cold Blooded
by Yanny Harkness Jones
Summary: Jack faces the truth..
1. Chapter 1

_**COLD BLOODED **_

_**Chapter1-secrets**_

It had only been two days without him, the man of his dreams; Ianto sat in the silence of the archives. He gave a slight sigh, whilst he looked through some of his personal entries-In his diary.  
>' <em>I wont ever understand the one i love. The day i do-will be the day i can actually say we're together..'<em>

Ianto enjoyed writing up his daily entries, but since Jack's disapearance- he had found it difficult writing up his daily life routine. He closed his diary- slouching down lower; holding his thoughts close to his chest.

Toshiko had finished making adjustments to the system, so if Jack had been taken; he would return within the hour.  
>Ianto wandered up to the main part of the HUB; He layed a pure but fake smile upon his face. " <em>Any luck?" He cleared his throat- trying to make out he didn't care at all about his boss's disapearance.<em>

_T_osh shook her head slightly, still gazing into the monitors screen; looking up at the Rift activity movements. _" No.." She paused for a moment.. " The Rift.., It's as if its sleeping?"_

_Owen smirked " Like a dormant volcano?"_

_Toshiko looked round at his; hands still on the keyboard. " Something like that.."  
>She rolled her eyes up at him, then turned round to face the monitor once again.<em>

_Ianto frowned a little, " We're comparing the Rift to a volcano? Right, and that's normal.. How?" He was getting slightly peeved off with the fact that only he cared and was worried for Jack. The others were too busy with the so called 'Volcano..'_

_Owen sat down, glarring at Ianto " If i didn't know any better, Jones. I'd say you're worried?" _

_Ianto swallowed hard; Not wanting the others to know his true feelings on his Boss. "... No! I mean; Yes i'm worried for him, who knows what trouble he's in. For all we know, he could be locked up?" He cleared his throat-still holding onto his diary._

_Owen was sat in his chair- giving off a cheesy grin, whilst chewing on a pen. He, Ianto; had never known someone to do so many impossible things like Owen.  
>Owen looked at Ianto still grinning, " Whatever you say.. I believe you!"<em>

_Ianto knew Owen wasn't at all convinced; And sooner or later- The team were going to find out the dark secret that Ianto held from them. - Even Jack hadn't known this one. He always had a way of working out the teams thoughts and feelings, But Ianto had been sly with this one. He told no-one but his personal Journal._

_Owen gave a loud sigh- Like a labradour would do if they're owner didn't take any notice of them. He gave a girly cough, whilst his eyes checked Ianto out-Top to bottom. Owen paused, starring at the book Ianto held.  
>" So? What's the book on..?" Owen smirked as he began thinking a variety of wrong thoughts, He cleared his throat. Ianto was stuck for words; trying to figure a way out of telling the truth. What he kept from the others was personal to him, but way out of Torchwood's depths. <em>

_Ianto sighed ".. Erm, Confidentral-Alien activity."_

_Owen gave a slight nod of the head; " How long have you been studying that?"  
>Ianto looked down, rolling his eyes up at Owen. Why he couldn't shut the hell up he didn't know, But all he did know is that Owen was onto him- Or it was more likely him being paranoid.<em>

_" A year?" Ianto hadn't seemed so sure on what he had said- Owen tilted his head, " Well Jack has put me on list for 'Alien activity'- Maybe we could swap opinions.." He snarled, whilst being sarcastic. _

_Ianto stood there-mouth half open " Yeah? Maybe.." He swallowed hard " I better get back to work?" Ianto questioned himself- It wasn't as if he had anyone to tell him what to do._

_Owen stood up, " Coffee?" He held his cup out for Ianto to take._

_Ianto rolled his eyes up at him " Manners wouldn't hurt you know?" He sighed_

_Owen glared at him " Please?.. Please will you refill my cup, coffee-king?" he smirked_

_Ianto took hold of the cup " Thankyou! Much better.." He turned round- walking over to his desk; laying his diary in one of the drawers. He looked over at Owen- then walked out to make him his coffee._

_Owen smirked at Toshiko, "He left that book,.. thing?" he whispered  
>Tosh shrugged " Whatever it is, It's personal to Ianto. He obviously was in an uncomfortable position when you asked about it."<em>

_Owen frowned " How would you know?"  
>" You could tell on Ianto's face, He blushed several times.. But obviously you didn't see that."<br>Owen smirked " Are you saying that he's hiding something? Something that he don't want anyone else finding out about.." he chuckled " Honestly! Tosh.. How bad could it be, 'Unless! Ianto kidnapped Jack, locked him away in his petty little flat- cuffed to the bed, and is keeping him hidden away-Naked.." he smirked._

_Toshiko frowned " No! No i never said anything like that..Sometimes i wonder were you get these mind illusion thoughts from."  
>Owen carried on smirking " It could happen..It's always the quiet ones who turn out to be the most dangerous of them all.." he grinned<em>

_Ianto returned with a coffee in hand, " Sir?" He held the cup for Owen to take;  
>Owen snarled " So when's food?" He took the coffe off Ianto..<em>

_Ianto tilted his head " Pizza? I persumed..The usual?"  
>Owen nodded " You know me, Ianto. Meat feast?"<br>" Of course..Tosh I didn't bother with you're order as you said something about a date?"  
>Owen raised an eyebrow " Tosh? A date?"<br>" Yes! Actually.. I better go otherwise i'll be late.." she frowned-turning off her monitor; and walking off in a sulk.  
>Owen smirked " What!" He rolled his eyes up and sat down. " Hurry up Ianto, I'm starving.."<em>

_Ianto frowned " Right then, I'll pick it up myself. Shall i?" _

_Owen nodded " Oh, Please? Would you..." he smiled sweetly whilst giving him a nice cheesy look._

_" Fine then. This wont become a regular thing though!" Ianto bit his lip- whilst grabbing his coat and walking over to the cog wheeled door and out of the HUB. Owen waited for a moment- He pounced up, over to Ianto's drawer._

_Ianto had forgotten to lock it, It wasn't like him at all to keep something personal to him unlocked- This gave Owen a simple suggestion that something was on Ianto's mind. And he was only seconds to finding out what._

_Owen layed his hand on the handle of the drawer, pulling it towards him. Inside was a colour co-ordinated layout; labels saying 'Alien-tech, Teams forms, Letters, Personal..' Owen smirked at the 'Personal'-red label. He reached into the drawers, then took out the book that Ianto had been rather protective about. Owen closed the drawer and stood up holding the book. He looked at the clock which was sat next to the desk, Then wandered down to Torchwoods cells._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2-The diary entry**_

Owen sat down, on the side bench in the Torchwoods outer cell. He took a deep breath then opened the book to page 1, In black ink it read;

_Ianto Jones Journal_

_Book 3_

_Year;2011_

_If you're not permitted_

_to read any fyrther, stop now!_

_Ianto had a tidy layout- Owen frowned slightly. " Obviously nothing to do with alien-activity?" he mumbled to himself then he turned the page- at the bottom right hand corner it said Page 2.. Owen carried on snooping. The page read;_

_'__**Todays been one of those normal quiet days, Owen still hasn't noticed Toshiko- and to be honest i  
>don't think he ever will do...'<strong>_

_Owen frowned " Oh i see.." he bit his lip- knowing he'll have Toshiko in mind for the rest of the year.  
>Owen flicked through the book until he came to the final page that Ianto had filled in- Most recent page he had written was the '1504/2011'- And Today was the 15th._

_Owen smirked as he read the latest diary entry; _

_'__**It's been quiet without him, I mean, it's horrible without having Jack around. Everyone  
>takes advantage of me when he's not here. Its always, do this Ianto, or do that..<br>When will they learn im not there puppet to play with. I suppose, i really do miss him,  
>My boss, .Harkness! Before i never thought about him in such as<br>'someone to fancy' I mean, yes he's different, but when im around Jack  
>I feel safe, Warm, Happy- I feel as if i can be who i really am<br>inside.  
>If anyone to ever find out how i really felt for Jack, i would have to leave, I mean; I<br>wouldn't be ashamed for him to know, it's just how other people around me would  
>react. Such as; Mr Harper and the team..'<strong>_

_Owen was speechless; he closed the book- stood up then ran back up to the main area of the HUB. Ianto stood holding the Pizza. _

_" Food!" He held a cheesy grin upon his face.  
>Owen put on a smile " Cheers,.. Um? Have you got any dips?"<br>Ianto rolled his eyes up at him " Cant you go without for one day?"  
>Owen sighed " Please Ianto?" He put on a stern voice- glarring at Ianto.<br>Ianto nodded " Yes! Okay then- Give me five minutes. Are you,.. Okay?"  
>Owen nodded " Yes, of course i am.."<br>Ianto nodded- then walked out of the HUB, Once again._

_Owen raced over to Ianto's desk, pulled open the drawer- and put 'The Diary' into the red labbelled pocket. Owen closed the drawer then walked over to his own desk- and began chewing on a pen._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter3- Knowing**_

_Owen sighed a little; he began to plan out what he was going to do. After all he wasn't up to keeping Ianto's secret. " What to do.." he mumbled _

_Jack stood behind him, "Depends what you want to do?" he smirked  
>Owen pounced up from his chair, " Nothing!.. I mean; Where have you been?"<br>Jack sighed " I needed time to think things through.."  
>Owen looked slightly confused " What do you mean? Think things through?"<br>" Its nothing important. Just needed some time off, to be honest. Where's the others?" Jack gave a slight frown, " They are working, aren't they?"_

_Owen shrugged " Erm, well it's hard to explain, You see.." He cleared his throat- Trying to think up an excuse.  
>Ianto walked in through the Cog-wheeled doors, " Owen, i got you're dips?"<br>Owen sighed with relief " Great! Ianto..? You explain?"  
>Ianto frowned " Explain what?"<br>Owen walked over to him-Taking the dips off Ianto, " Goodluck!"_

_Ianto was more confused than ever " Explain what!"  
>Jack rolled his eyes up. " Hello Ianto? Care to tell me what's been going on here?"<br>Ianto's eyes lightened-He's mind began to sparkle with thoughts. " You're back!" He grinned._

_Jack gave a slight nod, whilst smirking. " I can go if you want.." He smiled at him. " So? Tell me. Where is everyone?"  
>Ianto smiled with delight. " Owen's eating, as per usual. Gwen is on vacation with Rhys; she was upset that she hadn't got her monthly pay. And Tosh is on a date, Which.."<br>Owen interferred in Ianto's tale, " ..And I'm off home." He grinned " Oh, Ianto.. Make sure you lock the drawers.." he smirked._

_Ianto frowned- looking slightly puzzled. " Tell me you didn't.."  
>Owen grinned " I didn't read much, okay!"<br>Ianto frowned- The anger was pulsing through his body. " You had no bloody right to go through my personal diary! You're unbelievable; I told you to leave it, and you didn't. What's the point in working some where if you cant trust the people you work with.." he raised his voice-Not bothering with any manners._

_Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder. " I'm sure it can be sorted? Whatever Owen has done, cant be permanent.."  
>Ianto pulled away from Jack " It depends on what he read.."<br>Owen sighed. " Okay! You really want to know what part i read. The part that made my spine shiver with excitement."  
>Ianto swallowed hard ".. Yes! Yes i would like to know."<em>

_Owen smirked " You fancy someone other than you're coffee-machine!" He chuckled  
>Jack smiled slightly. " Who? May i ask.."<em>

_Ianto frowned " None of you're god damn buisness!" He frowned at Owen then looked back at Jack. " I obviously am a game to you, someone who deals with the crap that you cant be arsed to deal with. Everyday i have to clean up you're shit, but for what?  
>'Quick look in Ianto's personal diary-It wont hurt him, he's only the butler boy who clears up. -Obviously doesn't have a life! Well, forget it.. I don't want to stay in some sty, were my boss and collegues think they have every right to interfere in my outer life from Torchwood. I quit!" he raised his voice; whilst walking over to the cog wheeled doors and out of Torchwood.<em>

_Jack stood there; mouth wide open- speechless at the fact Ianto had stood up for himself.  
>" Owen? -Why?" Jack tilted his head slightly.<br>" I couldn't keep it in, Jack. When i read it, i was surprised? Confused even.."  
>" What do you mean?" Jack looked puzzled; He folded his arms then gave Owen a stern look.<br>" If i tell you, He's going to hate me so much more than he already does.."  
>Jack rolled his eyes up at him " Well then, It wont matter if you tell me?" He frowned a little.<br>Owen took a deep breath, " Ianto has feelings for you, Jack.."  
>Jack looked at Owen for a moment then looked away " Who doesn't?" He put on a grin, and pretended to make out it wasn't such a big deal- Even though, Jack knew how Ianto felt; Because he was hiding his feelings from the young welsh man.<em>

_Owen sighed " So? You're not bothered?"  
>Jack smirked "Like i said, Who doesn't have feelings for me." He winked " Go-Home, Owen. I'll sort things out with Ianto."<br>Owen gave a small nod; whilst grabbing his leather jacket- Walking through the cog wheeled doors and out of the HUB._

_Jack wandered out of the hub ten minutes after Owen had gone home. He knew Ianto would have gone home; Jack got into the SUV and drove to Ianto's flat.  
>It was more like a council home- But instead it was several stories high. Jack climbed the fourth-stair case, He looked around him; In the corner was a homeless man- Well thats what he looked like; Hopeless and trampy.<br>The tramp watched Jack; he stood up- and began to stumble. " You know you really shouldn't knock on that door.." the tramp smiled- His teeth was covered in plaque and many were missing.  
>Jack pulled a face of disgust for the man, " Why shouldn't i knock?"<br>The tramp grinned "..If you're quiet, you will hear why?.. Shush!" he whispered._

_Jack frowned, " How is that going to answer my questions; You seriously are in need of help!"  
>The tramp laughed " Me! Need help; I was the one who told that stinking family- That aliens existed! No-one believed me, Well except that young man"<br>" Young man?" Jack questioned himself- he knew the tramp was speaking of Ianto, but he had to be certain.  
>" Yeah! The welsh one, dressed to impress.." he smiled once again.<br>Jack sighed. " Right! Yes, have you seen him tonight?"  
>" No, but he'll be back soon; unless he's upset.. He will be home much later. Either way, he'll be back some time, and when he does.. I'll get something to eat!" The tramp smiled with excitement.<br>Jack nodded- He knew now that the man, the tramp had spoken of, was deffinitley Ianto. Always warm hearted, happy to help anyone-  
>Jack sighed. " Okay. Thanks.." He turned round then begun walking back down the corridor.<em>

_Ianto walked to the top of the stair case, He looked over at the guy in the corner.  
>" Jiles. I got you you're favourite.." Ianto smiled, handing him the plastic bag; which held a cheese and bacon sandwitch, toffee-chew and a bottle of water.<br>Jiles stood up again " Thank you!"  
>Ianto smiled at him again, " It's a pleasure, If it was up to me- you know i'd let you in the house to clean yourself up.."<br>The man nodded " I know. Oh, you're friend is quite a looker"  
>Ianto frowned a little, but still had a slight smile upon his face. " Who's that then?"<br>" You know, man in the long coat.. thing?"  
>Ianto nodded " Yes, what about him?"<br>Jiles shrugged " Oh! That one.." He yelled whilst pointing his finger at Jack.  
>Ianto swallowed hard; he didn't dare look around. He bit his lip- " Don't point, it's rude.."<br>Ianto cleared his throat- at this point, he was no longer smiling.  
>" Okay.. No need to start threating. Whatever's on you're mind you know you can tell me."<br>Ianto sighed " I know; Good night Jiles."_

_Jack had walked over to Ianto; by the time he turned around to go inside, Jack was standing behind him.  
>" Ianto?"<br>Ianto frowned slightly " What do want?" He didn't make any eye contact- instead he faced the floor.  
>Jack sighed " Talk to me? Please."<br>Ianto felt like a seven year old child- getting questioned for something that he hadn't done.  
>" What's there to talk about?" He snarled.<br>" Maybe; Why, you reacted like that in the HUB?"  
>Ianto sighed " He had no rights to look in my journal.." He rolled his eyes up at him, " You wouldn't understand though.." Ianto pushed passed Jack- whilst shoving his hand in his pocket, shufferling around; trying to find the flat key.<br>" Understand what? If you don't tell me what, Of course im not going to understand. Ianto just tell me; what's a matter?"  
>Ianto bit his lip, " Like i told you; Nothing.."<br>Jack gave a slight nod, " Well, If you ever need to talk- you know were i am." He gave a pensive look.  
><em> 

_Jiles began to laugh, " I know what's wrong, Ianto? You're in love?"  
>Ianto rolled his eyes up at him, looking slightly peeved off.<br>Jack gave a sympathetic look. " Is that what's bothering you?"  
>Ianto nodded a little ".. Yeah."<br>" Do you want to talk about it?"  
>Ianto bit his lip " You wont understand."<br>Jack gave a neutral look, " Listen, I have been around for quite sometime. If anyone will understand; it will be me." He smiled  
>Ianto nodded " Okay, but not here?"<br>" Why not in you're flat?"-  
>Ianto sighed. " I live with family; they're not always that easy going. What about the cafe? It's just around the corner from here?"<br>Jack raised an eyebrow, " Yeah, why not."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter4- You know?**_

Ianto walked into the Cafe- Jack following behind. They sat down on the left-handed corner.  
>Jack looked around the Cafe, " It's not exactly '<em>five star'<em> resturaunt?"  
>" I know, It's owned by the council- They never bother with this area; to be honest, No-one does.."<br>" Ianto? So tell me who's been bothering you.." Jack gave a sly look- but also had a list full of things that he needed to get off his chest.  
>Ianto swallowed hard " It's really hard to explain?"<br>Linda the Cafe owner, stood at the side. " Ianto? Haven't seen you in a long time?"  
>Ianto gave a slight nod, " Been busy?"<br>" You're boss been working you too hard? I bet he's a looker, aye? But then every male Boss is a looker. Don't you think, Ianto?"  
>Jack smirked- Pretending he didn't hear what she had said.<br>Ianto cleared his throat- " I wouldn't know; Coffee would be great, Thanks.."  
>" Oh, Come on. I'm only having a laugh, You know- Like old times?"<br>Ianto nodded " Yeah, and I can still remember how it ended.."  
>Linda smiled. " That was you're fault. However that guy you was with- He was '<em>gorgeous.'<br>_Never did see him again." she sighed  
>" You probably scared him away; Knowing you." he smirked.<br>" Yeah, probably? By the way, have you gone bender?"  
>Ianto coughed; whilst being surprised. " What?"<br>" You know; Gay?" she looked to the corner of her eye several times, trying to point out at Jack. " With..?"  
>Ianto shook his head. " No! Go away.."<br>Linda grinned " Alright, Have fun." She winked.

Jack chuckled a little. " What was that about?"  
>Ianto smiled. " Long story. She's an old friend.."<br>" Right. Care to explain- Who's been on you're mind? I can tell when something is bothering someone, with you- I can tell easily."  
>Ianto looked down at the polished, steel table surface. " You. It's you, Jack.." He swallowed hard. Jack frowned but felt relieved that Ianto felt the same way about him.<br>" Thank you! That's all i needed to know."  
>Ianto frowned. " You're making out like you already knew that.." Ianto paused, " How did you find out?"<br>" Owen. -I forced him to tell me, It was bothering him because he knew it was hurting you."  
>Ianto bit his lip " I'm sorry, i better go before things get out of hand.." he gulped; whilst standing up.<br>Jack got up at the same time; -Ianto stood centimetres away from Jack. He looked down at the cafe floor. Jack tried to face him, he couldn't- He lifted Ianto's head up so it was facing him, " I don't care what anyone else thinks of you- All i know is you're my Ianto Jones."  
>Jack lent forward- kissing Ianto softly on the lips; It lasted for almost half a minute. Ianto slowly pulled back;<br>Jack smirked, " Like you, Ianto. We all have our secrets; Have you worked out mine?"  
>Ianto swallowed hard- but had begun to feel more relaxed. " I think so?"<br>Jack took hold of Ianto's hand. " How's about, We go back to the HUB? I'd like to know more on the secret diary, thing?" he grinned; Whilst Ianto nodded.

Linda walked over to Ianto- " I knew it. Bender it is?" she whispered.  
>Ianto smiled. " I suppose so."<em><br>_


End file.
